Judgement for a Price
by KiraCaseAgent
Summary: Terezi comes across a difficult decision, ironically facing her own fate.


There wasn't much to the matter. Well, there was a lot of speculation upon the events that had occurred, but it could be laid out simply if not for the terrible media daunting the masses. Their headlines marked the murder of Madame Patula, the beloved daughter of the rich and successful First Lady Raspberry. That didn't matter. They always believed murder was the cause. There weren't any noticeable wounds; so of course they took her body to be examined for poison, drugs, etc. When they didn't find any, they turned to the theory of a madman's wishes to spread a new virus among the world. How stupid. I, for one, do soundly believe that this Madame Patula was victim of quiet suicide. I understand your thoughts, "How did she commit suicide? There were no drugs, no poisons, no injuries." To put it simply, my friend, it was her personal decision to die. She was handcuffed against a tree, and threw the key away. She couldn't move, so naturally she died of dehydration, hunger, or something along those lines. Afterward, First Lady Raspberry retrieved the key and unlocked her daughter. They were in on this together, for her mother understood. Their lives were horrible. They were expected to live up to the impossible expectations that the law had brought, as well as what the public had wanted.

Patula was dragged into her hive. "Bloody murder!" the mother yelped in a fake terror. To cover up any suspicion, this was her choice of action. Therefore, the police had been told a story that Raspberry returned home to this scene. How unlikely, it seemed. But there were no reasons to charge against the family. There were no motives, there was no evidence. Such a pleasant teamwork.

Soon after, Raspberry and her husband, the president, died from the same cause. No one knew what was going on besides me. I was positive in myself, for once. If only to have such a team... a group of friends, who would help _me _commit such a self-righteous suicide. Of course, though, no one cared about me. They were busy, off and playing with the new kids. But that's alright, I suppose. If they've weaned off of me and attached to new trolls, who am I to object? I'm being silly again. Stupid Terezi.

Things were never going to regain themselves. I will no longer have a hold on the Karkat I used to know, nor will I the Dave, or even the Vriska. True, they will be there - and assuming they _would _talk to me, they wouldn't be like they used to. Neither would I. Everything is falling apart. That's the one thing I _can_ see. I wish we could all just be together without worrying about this stupid game. It seems that isn't going to happen, though.

I walk at a peaceful pace toward a purple-barked tree, scaling it. The branches were sturdy, unlike my emotions at this point. With teal-colored tears welling at the bottom of my sunburnt eyes, I listened and sniffed for the hopes of another's arrival. This took place for what seemed like forever. What am I doing? I'm a coward. I can't just jump off! I can't do the simplest things! My legs shook, and in this I had mistaken it for the quivering of the tree. Thus, I'd wrapped my hands around the plant.

_No one is coming for you_, I thought to myself. No one is going to be my hero, and they had no reason to. Go along; play with Meenah, Karkat. She's your new companion, it seems. There's no need in giving a second thought about me. Wow. Am I really this pathetic?

_Jump, stupid girl!_

_Kill yourself, stupid girl!_

_You will never accomplish shit, you incompetent blind girl!_

The voices were talking more rapidly, and I had to appease their great wishes. They each had a different tone about them. They almost took the sounds of the ones I knew. I had to succumb to what would best please the jury. I unhesitantly tied the edge of my cape tightly around the branch. With a bit more caution, I shuffled my left foot forward, my heart hopping in my chest each time I stepped even a centimeter off of the surface. I had to take one big breath.

One.

Two.

The breath escaped me in intervals. One puff after another, I was struggling fast, faster. I put my hands around my cape straps, kicking, hoping to catch the edge of an invisible support. The tears went quicker, as I had instantly regretted my decision. It wasn't long until everything faded into a black, inky nonexistence.


End file.
